the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
S4, 15 Turning Point Part 1 (FB) (August 9, 2019)
Category:R.K. Blast's Series Corresponding text underneath each picture. 9th April 2098: Present Day System 54… At... bloody... last. Thanks to Tebo's treachery, the journey back home from System 55 had taken even longer than we had predicted. Ranger had had to perform emergency repairs on the engines no more than 3 times during the duration of the trip, each occasion lasting at least a day, but at least The Eagle had held together and got us home. The Eagle was also much more spacious than my Viper had been, meaning that the journey was more comfortable too. However, comfort was no consolation over the fact that now we were well over a month behind Darkblade once again. We knew he'd been at a place named Synergy Engineering on Earth, but that was a good six weeks ago now. He could have gone anywhere in that time! When was this chase ever going to end?! My life had revolved around Darkblade, in one way or another, for so long now that it was hard to imagine what my life would be like when this was all over. That was, of course, if I still had a life. But that was a grim thought that I didn't have time to entertain. Besides, I was still attempting to clear myself of my parents' murders, after all. Now I knew Darkblade was responsible, all I had to do was get a confession out of him that I could take to the authorities and would hold true. I also still needed to clear my parents' names of fraud after The Boss had faked evidence against them. Briefly I wondered when I was ever going to get a rest! Ranger: "Coming into System 54 now." He announced from the cockpit up front. I made my way forward to stand behind him and gazed out at the system of inhabited stars that I now called home. From this distance, the planets were no more than large pricks of light against the pitch black of space, but it was still a comforting sight after having been away for so long. Cat: "It's good to be back." She commented, speaking my own thoughts aloud. My com started to buzz and I groaned. Vacation over. Even before I thumbed it on, I knew who it would be. Mr. Grey: "Back in 54, Chain?" Mr. Grey questioned. Tank: "Yup. Home sweet home. How did you know?" Mr. Grey: "I had satellites monitoring the hyperspace and real space entry points back into the system. They didn't recognise the ship but pinged your com as being aboard." Tank: "So you can track my com now. Nice." I remarked, not happy with the fact that he could track me literally everywhere. Mr. Grey: "Oh come; that technology has been around for almost a century now. Have you been home yet?" Tank: "No. I've JUST re-entered the system. When would I have had a chance to go home?" The Brain's messenger shot me a disproving look but decided to ignore me my remarks. Mr. Grey: "How goes the hunt? Did you find what you were looking for over there?" Tank: "Unfortunately not." I answered sadly. "Darkblade wasn't there. He never was. He's been in System 54 the whole time." Cat: "We did get a solid lead though." Tank: "Yeah, but that was 6 weeks ago now. Our warp drive broke, so we had to make the return journey in real space." Mr. Grey: "Time consuming." He commented. "Well, at least you didn't get caught up in the Tether situation." I frowned, not following. Tank: "The what?" Mr. Grey: "Tether." He replied, seeming confused at my own confusion, but then realised, "Ah yes, I suppose you've been a little out of it, haven't you. Tether is a new drug." Mr. Grey explained. "It's highly illegal and also highly deadly. But, as always, that doesn't seem to have stopped people from using it. It's the 'in' thing at the minute and somebody seems to be profiting highly from it." Cat: "What do you mean?" Mr. Grey: "Somebody is flooding the streets with it. The stuff is everywhere. But nobody seems to have an idea of where it's coming from - Who's manufacturing it." Tank: "Sounds nasty." I remarked. "How bad is it?" Mr. Grey: "Over 1000 related deaths since the start of the year. The death toll rises daily. Every time I step outside, there are more and more people slumped in street corners or propped against walls, high on the stuff." Cat: "Aren't the cops doing anything about it?" Mr. Grey: "They're doing what they can, but at the moment that seems to be limited to mopping up afterwards." Tank: "And nobody is targeting the dealers?" Mr. Grey: "Dealers are arrested daily but there's always more on hand. It's the manufacturers who need targeting." Tank: "But nobody knows who they are." I nodded, understanding the problem. Mr. Grey: "Indeed. One of The Brain's other informants did get a lead but we've not had the bodies to chase it up yet." Now, whether this had been his plan all along or whether it was a genuine idea that came to him then, I had no way of knowing, but a light turned on behind Mr. Grey's eyes. Mr. Grey: "In fact, now you're back, you could look into it for him!" I scowled. Chasing drug dealers was nowhere near the top of my priority list right now. Besides, we'd only just gotten back to the system! Tank: "Not now, sorry. We need to get on Darkblade's tail before he vanishes completely again." Mr. Grey: "And what if I had a more recent lead than 6 weeks ago for you?" I was silent. Ever since breaking me out of prison, Mr. Grey had known how to manipulate me. He knew that I wouldn't be able to resist the possibility. It could have been a lie. As always, there was no proof offered, just the dangling temptation of something I desperately wanted. Cat: "Tank..." she warned softly, giving me a knowing look. After another few moment's thought, I asked; Tank: "What's the lead on the manufacturer? How long will it take?" Mr. Grey smiled slightly. Mr. Grey: "He's raised his suspicions about the Dark Veil drug gang. They're holed up in an old factory in Qoter's underbelly and have so far remained unnoticed by the authorities." Dark Veil... why did that name ring a bell? I'd definitely heard that name before. Mr Grey interrupted my pondering. Mr. Grey: "So are you in?" Cat shook her head slightly and beyond her, I could see Ranger looking over his shoulder from the cockpit, waiting to see where we'd be going. Tracks watched me expressionlessly, neither for nor against the mission. If I took it, we could lose all trace of Darkblade. BUT there was no guarantee we could pick up a six-week-old trail anyway and Mr. Grey said The Brain had a more recent one. Tank: "Alright." I accepted. "But it had better not take too long." Mr. Grey grinned at my willing compliance. Mr. Grey: "Head to Qoter. I'll send you the coordinates and I'll notify the gang that you're coming as potential couriers for The Brain. They'll let you in." Tank: "Okay. Let's do this." Governor Boan's Office... Judas: "It's a plague. Look what it's doing to this planet!" He argued angrily, shoving a datapad across his desk at Manerre. As Governor of a planet currently in the throes of a long-running war, with a colony planet fighting for independence and now also a lethal drug crisis, never a day went by that Judas didn't have something to shout about. Long gone was the care-free, smiling man whom had been elected thanks to his charm and good looks. What was left was just a hardened, scarred husk. Shave away the brightly coloured wood of a pencil and all you're left with is the dark graphite within. Manerre, Judas' brother didn't even bother looking at the datapad. He knew Judas was showing him more reports of deaths thanks to Tether, but he simply wasn't interested. Of course, more than 1000 dead from one drug was quite a lot, but people died all the time. Tether was just one more cause. Although, that being said, it did present the Aide with an opportunity. Judas: "It needs eradicating." Manerre: "Patience, dear brother." He soothed in his best, caring tone, a tone that came more and more naturally these days. Although... surely only because of the frequency with which he used it. Manerre: "The authorities are doing what they can." Judas: "Well it's not good enough!" Aide: "Governor, perhaps with more resources they would be able to do a better job?" A second Aide, this one a Cylian, suggested from the opposite side of the desk to Manerre. The Governor of the capital planet had many aides, however, he mostly chose to ignore them, seeking only the counsel of his brother. Manerre: "Nonsense." He responded, leaning forwards on his cane. Aide: "I disagree." The Cylian argued. "With more money, the police could get more patrols on the streets, they could dedicate task forces to tracking down dealers, they could..." Manerre: "Squander it on doughnuts?" Manerre interrupted with a snide smile, using the old stereotype. Throughout the exchange, Judas' head turned between the two men, listening intently as they debated the case. "With more money, the police would flail around not knowing where to assign it. Their attentions are divided enough as it is. Don't add to their confusion by giving them more than they know what to do with. Their procedures take so long, if you give them more money, it will take them forever just to sign all of the relevant paperwork to accept it. By then, the people will have moved on and will have long forgotten about this... fad." He finished, waving a dismissive hand at the reports still showing on the datapad. Manerre: "You would be better off assigning the money to the Rerador committee and figuring out how to stop the uprising there. Or to the team looking into the rogue soldiers who attacked civilians last month. Not just another drug." Aide: "Governor..." he began to protest, not believing what Manerre was saying, but Judas held up a hand to silence them both. Judas: "Enough." He demanded. "Manerre you are as wise as ever, however, Tai-I's suggestions are also strong. The money shall be split." He declared and began to make notes. "70% to the Rerador committee, 20% to the task force searching for the rogue soldiers and 10% to tracking down the makers of Tether. There, it's settled." Tai-I's mouth fell open in shock and the corner of Manerree's twisted mouth curled upwards at the decision. Tai-I: "Sir, I must protest! 10%?!" Judas: "Enough Tai-I, or you shall be asked to leave." He commanded and after a moment's obvious consideration, the second Aide fell silent. Manerre was pleased. Another foolish decision made by his stupid brother. Tai-I had been correct, of course. The correct course of action would have been to dedicate the entire fund to the team searching for the makers of Tether, but the more foolish decisions Judas was seen to make, the better. Manerre: "A wise decision." He applauded. "The public will see that you are wise enough to split your attention over many fronts and not be so narrow-minded as to focus solely on one issue at hand. The Fees for committee will be able to use the extra funding to hunt down the revolutionaries' leader. The task force will be able to widen their search for those vile soldiers and the police will be able to extend their search for the drug-makers. A wise decision all around." He smiled broadly and his brother nodded along like the puppet he was. Manerre knew that the task force would never find the soldiers responsible for killing the civilians - he himself had already had them assassinated. After all, he had hired them to murder the civilians and cause an uproar in the first place. He hadn't orchestrated the uprising on Rerador, nor had he anything to do with Tether, but neither could have come at a more perfect time. Judas: "Now..." He continued, checking their meeting agenda. "Next; Patricia Wilson." Manerre: "Ah yes..." He sighed, nodding. "Very awkward." The previous day, Patricia Wilson, widow of ex-Governor of Qoter Drago Wilson, had made a televised speech about how she was the rightful Governor and how Judas shouldn't be in office. Tai-I: "Yes, let's see." He muttered, consulting his notes. "She called you a slanderer and an imposter. Said you should never have been in office and claimed that you are a coward for refusing to meet her face to face." Manerre: "Preposterous." He claimed. Tai-I: "Well... As much as I hate to say it, she is right that, technically, you should never have been sworn in." Manerre:"Watch your tone." He warned, glaring across the room. "Governor Boan is the rightful Governor. He was elected by the people of this planet to take care of them and that is all that he has done from the moment he stepped foot in this office. Patricia Wilson is a fool and a fraud." Tai-I: "But the law does state that if a Governor dies on duty, the position be offered to their closet living relative. Drago Wilson's ship was shot down during the Collective war. The Governorship should have been offered to his wife, but it wasn't." Manerre: "It wasn't because that is an ancient law and has been looked over many times in the past. In fact, I'd go so far as to say it's been ignored more times than it's been followed." Tai-I: "But that doesn't stop it from being law." He insisted. "Just because you ignore something, doesn't mean that it isn't there. Sir, with respect, you are already losing favour with the public, don't let this become something else that drives them away from you." He pleaded, addressing the Governor directly. "I hate to imagine what the opinion polls look like today." Manerre: "You fret over nothing, Tai. A few percent will be the maximum drop. Nothing that Judas can't get back." Tai-I: "Get back?! Governor, your poll rating had done nothing but fall over the past year! You had a surge of popularity towards the end of the Collective War but afterwards, especially since the destruction of Knightborn, it's just gone down." Tai-I: "Look." The Aide pulled up the latest poll results on his own datapad and handed it to the silent Governor. Manerre also stepped closer to take a look over his brother's shoulder. The results made for grim reading. Judas was now in a minority. The results showed a huge number of people had flocked to support Mrs. Wilson after her public announcement, all choosing to side with her rather than continue supporting a politician they felt was failing them. It wasn't everybody, but it was a solid enough chunk to worry the Governor. Manerre: "Opinion polls only matter so much." He reassured, turning off the datapad so that Judas didn't have to look at it anymore. All the same, the Governor sat staring at the blank screen for several seconds more. Tai-I "The opinions of the people are everything!" He argued. "Without the people, you have no power!" Manerre: "Enough!" He snapped, banging his cane into the ground for effect. "Governor Boan is the rightful leader of this planet and can do as he so pleases. The opinions of the people only matter to get one to this position in the first place. Once here, there is nothing they can do to force one out. No matter how much they whine, cry and demand, if Judas wishes to remain, he can do so." Tai-I: "But...!" Judas: "We're done here." He interjected. It was quiet. Much more softly spoken than the argument raging around him, but the besieged Governor's words had even more effect. Tai-I: "Sir..." Judas: "I said we're done." This time, a growl. Tai-I looked at Governor Boan for a few seconds more before bowing slightly and leaving without another word and without looking at Manerre. Qoter... Qoter's underbelly wasn't a pleasant place. Technically it was still on the planet's surface, but Qoter was so built-up that it was now below the current 'surface' - the top level. There were entrances all over the planet, and of course some areas were more build-up than others, meaning the 'surface' could be found at different heights all over the world. Mr.Grey had sent me the coordinates for the Dark Veil gang's factory, which I had handed over to Ranger and he had brought us through the opening closest to our destination. Here, beneath the main, airy part of the city, darkness prevailed. Artificial lights were installed on the ceiling, which was of course the underside of the floor above, but it was so poorly maintained and so dim that it failed to light a lot of the more build-up areas. And no matter how deep we descended, I knew from first-hand experience that there was something even further below. Pushing bad memories of ancient, forgotten cities aside, I watched out of the canopy as we came in to land. It wasn't long after that the four of us were approaching the factory entrance on foot. We passed so many dark alleys and run down or dilapidated buildings that I didn't want to know what was making the horrible groaning sounds coming from every dark corner. I lost count of how many times some poor wretch asked for some spare credits and it tugged at my heart every time I had to say no or ignored them. Yes, I was rich. I had more money than I could ever spend in a life time, but it was all secured in a bank. I didn't actually have anything on me. Suddenly a dirty hand grabbed my wrist and made me jump. The others all stopped at my cry and Tracks' shoulder cannon flipped out of its back panel in an instant. Beggar: "You look familiar..." the beggar squinted up at me. Tank: "Uhh..." Beggar: "Yeah... you were on the news..." she continued in a rasping voice. Ranger: "You've got the wrong person." He interrupted, knocking the woman's hand away to free me. I rubbed my wrist as we moved on, shaken by the random moment of recognition. I'd been on the news a few times, mostly for bad things or things that weren't my fault - But from which time had she recognised me? I didn't have time to think about it long as ahead of us loomed the metal gates guarding the entrance to our factory. The gates swung open automatically and as we entered the compound, several armed beings emerged from the shadows to greet us. Whilst most hung back, waiting and watching, one proceeded towards us. He stopped and for a moment just looked us up and down with a stony expression that told me he didn't trust anybody at all and wasn't particularly happy about hosting guests. Guard: "You The Brain's people?" Tank: "We are." I confirmed, keeping my tone even. Guard: "Follow me." He demanded bluntly and with that, turned back to the factory. Ranger: "Are you always this welcoming?" He quipped as we walked. We were led into the factory and immediately, the first thing that struck me was the smell. Cat shot me a look and I knew it wasn't just me who could smell it. The entire place reeked of drugs. Goodness knows what it was, but if we weren't careful we were all going to get high just from breathing! I had no idea where we were going but our security guard guide seemed to have a destination in mind. This was no tour of the facilities - we were being led somewhere. I could see Ranger's hand hovering close to his gun belt, and his eyes were darting all over, staying alert. Cat and Tracks were virtually the same in their own ways. As we were taken deeper into the factory, we passed multiple doors leading off into large manufacturing rooms and my stomach churned at the site of hundreds of robots, all busily working away. What they were making, I wasn't sure I wanted to know. Growing up as part of a wealthy, prim and proper family, I'd never dabbled in any illegal substances and had no desire to either. They were illegal for a reason. We were encouraged into a battered elevator and taken several floors up. The factory wasn't very tall, so we must have been on the top level and when we exited, we proceeded out into what appeared to be a small ante-chamber. Guard: "Wait here." The guard ordered before disappearing through the only door out of the room. Ranger glanced at me, raising an eyebrow questioningly, but I didn't have any answers for him. A handful of seconds passed in silence before the door re-opened and the guard motioned for us to enter. Inside wasn't luxurious by any means but it was still the cleanest, nicest room of the factory that we'd been in so far. A window looked out to the dark courtyard below, there were several filing cabinets and a couple of bookcases off to the sides and at the opposite end was a metal desk. There were a few other people in the room with us. Slouched in a chair to one side, with a big, straggly beard and chewing on a toothpick was a guy who looked thoroughly disinterested in life itself. Standing beside the desk, leaning casually back against the wall was a girl, dressed in not a lot, with what was clearly a lit joint in one hand. Half her auburn hair was shaved short and the other half hung long over one shoulder. Behind the metal desk sat the third and final man. With a lopsided grin on his dark-skinned and heavily pockmarked face, he instantly gave the aura of a salesman. Particularly one who didn't take no for an answer. Man: "Welcome!" The salesman beamed, standing as we approached. "I'm Zar-Dar. I run this little joint." He let out a chuckle. "Pun intended. Now, how can I help you fine people? I understand you're here to discuss a new trade deal on behalf of 'The Brain'?" Tank: "Correct." I confirmed. "I'm Tank Rockwell. These are Cat, Ranger and Tracks." I introduced everybody. Zar-Dar: "Ah! Mr. Rockwell! I believe I have heard of you! You seem to be in all the right places at all the right times." Tank: "Or all the wrong ones at all the wrong times." I countered and Zar-Dar laughed. Zar-Dar: "Touché, Mr. Rockwell! I think I like you!" He grinned, clapping me on the shoulder. Zar-Dar: "Phoenix - ee otto alongi al abravvovich." he added, in a language I didn't recognise, to the red-headed girl, who nodded in response. Zar-Dar: "Now! Before we get to businesses, allow me to give you a little tour. I'm sure you'll want to inspect our facilities before you agree on any deals." He smiled as the woman strutted past and out of the room. Tank: "That's why we're here." I accepted gratefully. If this really was the gang responsible for producing Tether, we were going to have to gain Zar-Dar's trust to find out. Zar-Dar: "Excellent. Come!" Not Far Away... A dirty, wrinkled hand slotted one of the woman's final credits into the payment slot and the other picked up the receiver. The number had already been dialled and a few moments later the line was answered. Voice: "Thank you for calling the Qoter News Network hotline. Do you have a story for us?" Woman: "I do. I know where you can find the criminal, Chain Rockwell. And you'll never guess where he is..." Dark Veil's Factory... Zar-Dar: "...and of course the destruction of Knightborn and all that business with Old Qoter caused quite a bit of disruption to the supply lines at the time..." the drug lord was explaining as we were shown around. "We had to catch up on quite a few orders to the H&M's in the weeks after that." Cat: "H&M's?" Zar-Dar: "High 'n mighties, as we call them! The elite and powerful of the system." Ranger: "You really have contracts that high up?" Zar-Dar: "Oh yeah! Right to the top. Senators. Statesmen. Lords and ladies. You name 'em, they're probably a user." Tank: "I had no idea your network was so large." I admitted. Zar-Dar: "Trust me kid, it's massive. I mean, I can't give any names away - client secrecy and all that, but some of the biggest names in the system are all supplied by me." He boasted, as if being a drug-addict was something to be proud of. I wasn't sure how to respond, so instead, stayed silent as our host showed us into another room. This one, like the one before it, held table up on table, all surrounded by worker droids, busily preparing whatever illicit substance was being produced in this room. Zar-Dar: "Here we have our stim factory." He explained. "Ever used one?" Tank: "Can't say I have." I replied. Ranger: "Once or twice." Ranger's response surprised me, but having not known him for very long, I couldn't tell if he was being honest or just telling Zar-Dar what he wanted to hear. Zar-Dar: "A man after my own heart!" He beamed, clapping Ranger on the shoulder. "Stims give you a boost of energy. They're what they sound like - A stimulant. But not just for the muscles; for everything. The muscles, the brain, the nerves... every single sense is heightened for a brief period of time. They're derived from some old tricks that sportsmen would use to improve their performance. They're cheap, reliable and highly addictive." He smirked. "Once your senses have been that high, you'll never want them to come down." We moved on through another door into the adjoining room, which, as with the previous several rooms we'd been in, was full of tables and droids slaving away. Each room also held a handful of real beings as well. All guards armed to the teeth who were there to presumably keep the droids on track and also prevent any goods from being lost or stolen. Tracks whirred and bleeped. Tank: "Why droids?" I translated for him. Zar-Dar: "They're more reliable than livings. They don't break protocol or programming. They do what they're told and that's it. We used to use people, back when we were just getting started on Earth, but they'd just get high on the fumes and we'd have to replace them every few days. Wasn't very cost-effective." Cat: "You started on Earth?" She queried. Zar-Dar: "Oh yeah! Oooh, about 18 years ago now." I tried not to show how surprised I was. I hadn't expected a single drug gang to have lasted so long. It paid to have friends in high places, I supposed and for a second or two, painful memories of good times with both Eris and also Judas floated through my mind, before I forced myself to concentrate. Ranger: "So, if you only use droids... why the guards?" He questioned, confused and I realised that it was a very good point. Zar-Dar: "Gives them something to do." He winked with his showman grin. "I've got plenty of money and I'm paying them anyway- they might as well be doing something! Alright, come on through here. I'll take you to some of the good stuff." Elsewhere... The TV had just been on in the background. Silently playing away more to itself than the room's sole occupant, however, that now changed as the occupant, who had been exercising heavily now saw what was playing across the screen. Snatching up the remote control, Darkblade turned the volume right up to make sure he heard every word of the breaking news story. TV: "...and so it comes as a surprise then that Rockwell has chosen now to reappear. Of course, we saw Rockwell and his companions only last month in System 55, where they aided in the escape of several participants from the game show 'Live Escape!' And now here they are in the company of the Dark Veil drug cartel..." The report continued and the 'BREAKING NEWS' banner continued its scrolling message - Notorious criminal Chain Rockwell sighted with the Dark Veil drug gang! but Darkblade didn't hear it, despite the TV's volume. Panting hard, sweat still pouring from his face, his mind was racing. All of a sudden, his two objectives in life had come crashing together in one moment of sheer opportunity. The Dark Veil gang - the druggy bastards who had stolen his precious angel, Kristy, from him and ruined his life. And Tank. The man who had single-handedly destroyed the life that he had started to rebuild for himself. Every single person who had caused him pain and suffering over the years was currently in that one building, conveniently brought together by some twist of fate. This was his time - his golden opportunity. Leaping onto his computer setup, Darkblade cross-referenced the TV footage of the factory with existing database imagery, factored in drug-related incidents from the police's own records and filtered by a few other factors and within a matter of a minute had discovered the factory's location. To his joy it wasn't far away - also down here Qoter's underbelly. With a snarling grin and without bothering to dry himself off, Darkblade snatched up his armour and weapons and made for his ship. CLICK HERE FOR PART 2